


A Hunter's Hungry Happenings.

by Tankbuster626



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Giantess Pred, Giantess Prey, Monster Prey, No one on this site can write vore, Smaller Pred, Vore, Weight Gain, male pred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24494440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tankbuster626/pseuds/Tankbuster626
Summary: This is a birthday gift I wrote for one of my best friends, where a young Hunter happens upon a rather curious sight while out on a quest.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	A Hunter's Hungry Happenings.

It was a normal day at the New World in Seliana as the morning sun rose up from behind the mountain range (Now short one mountain due to the antics of one particularly grumpy Elder Dragon). Light shined down onto the bustling town, the chilly air having just a hint of welcome warmth to it. Even as the morning dawn came to be, it was clear that its residents were still bustling about; several Hunters coming in yawning after late night expeditions, felynes tending to their daily toils carrying objects to and from workplaces, and the mighty furnaces of the forge revving up for another productive day.

Out in the open by the base of the quest board were two hunters, both of them sporting intimidating reputations: one being a stubborn veteran of countless encounters, the other being a newcomer who was quickly rising through the ranks with their innate skills. The former was… to put it bluntly, a loner who didn't care for most people and really only openly talked to three; the Admiral, the Huntsman, and his Palico. The latter on the other hand, was practically a ball of sunshine and a walking library on all things monstrous. There was a story to be told on how the two got close with one another… but this is not that story. Instead, the scene is set for what was going to be an especially unforgettable hunt.

"Your first big baddie, buddy! You're finally going out into the field to take down a true warrior, a fiery embodiment of the Elder's Recess!!" The veteran hunter cheered as he clapped his new friend against his back.

"Y-yea! Woo!!"

Now, never let it be said that the newcomer, Brian, was skittish, but fighting against what was essentially a laser breathing, lava swimming lizard-fish as a way of 'making his mark' didn't instil tons of confidence into him, especially with the nasty reputation behind the dreaded Agnaktor. The young man sighed in exasperation as he ran an ungloved hand through the short, unkempt brown hair poking out from his helmet. His dull grey-green eyes were staring at the quest board that he now pictured as the quill pen signing his last will and testament. He was wearing white fur-trimmed body-armor with light bluish scales & hide made from the materials of a Tobi Kadachi, while also adorning the lavish helm made from a Coral Pukei-Pukei’s plumage. He looked over at his friend that had convinced him to go through with this inane plan, the Damascus clad suit of demon armor painted blood red, the other hunter’s crimson glowing eyes staring at him eagerly from under his visor.

"Hey, trust me." His more heavily armored companion assured him, knocking the wind out of the younger man with the clap of a metal gauntlet against his back. "You've got the skills to make this work, and you'll have me watching your back the whole time. You got this!"

Brian nodded slowly and pumped both of his fists as he got into the groove of the mood; yeah, he  _ could _ do this! He was a Gogs-damned Hunter of the newly arrived Sixth Fleet! If one of the best Hunters of the Fifth Fleet told him he could do this, then who was he to prove the man wrong?!

…

"Guhhh, why did I decide to go through with this?" Brian groaned as he trekked through the smolderingly hot underbelly of the Elder's Recess, sweat dripping down his forehead. It was only through the regular application of Cool Drinks that he was able to power through the heat, and not be reduced to a pile of burning meat and clothes within a few minutes. The air was hot and smoky due to a nearby erupting lava geyser, one Hunters just loved tricking monsters into stepping on, yet despite the sweltering heat there was an unnatural quiet permeating through the air. There were no roars off in the distance, no thundering quakes from rolling Uragaan, nor even the tell tale crunches of a Dodogama chewing away at the natural crystal formations. It was only ever this quiet when an Elder Dragon had moved into the area and scared off the locals, and even on the off chance that a Teostra, Lunastra, or Nergigante (or even worse) had decided to make themselves home, there was no way that someone wouldn't have noticed by now. 

Something was off.

His nerves decidedly bundled into uncomfortable knots as he clutched at his Rathalos-forged Dual Blades tightly and climbed up the ramp that would take him into Lavasioth territory. Slowly, he began to hear, well, he wasn't entirely sure what he was hearing, but it reminded him of an entire Hunter team chowing down right before a big expedition. He slowly made his way up the hill and got down into a crouch just before reaching the crest so he could cautiously poke his head over. The sounds stopped just as he reached the top, where he would spot... nothing. Absolutely nothing, just the pockmark of holes that the annoying piscine wyverns liked to leap through like dolphins. He mentally scratched his head as he stood up straight and looked around, then looked at his scout flies; they had turned red as he got closer to the top, but had turned back to blue once the noises had stopped, and were now just hovering around him.

"Well that was anticlimactic." He muttered to himself as he kicked a rock, sending it skipping across the ground and into one of the pits. That's when the scout flies turned red and scattered.

**_"SHWOOM!!!"_ **

A pillar of molten rock erupted from the ground as  _ something  _ leapt up and out of the middle hole, the young Hunter letting out an involuntary yelp as he quickly dropped into a crouch. Lava cascaded down off the towering figure as it seemed to shake it off like a dog would water, revealing at first the tell-tale, erm, tail, of an Agnaktor. Which happened to be the only thing that  _ was  _ recognizable as the rest of the lava fell off.

It was a woman. A _very_ tall woman that stood at least 20 feet in height, with bright red skin like blood that transitioned into thick, brick-red scales running down her thighs, legs, arms, and back, with silver scutes dotting along the gaps between the scales. Wicked claws serrated like steak knives tipped each of her five fingers and three toes, gently scraping against one another to shake off burning embers. She had red-orange hair that went all the way down to her ankles and was tied up into a crude ponytail by a strip of what looked like Dodogama hide. A small sail ran down the length of her back from her neck to her hips and seemed to glow a soft yellow. Then there was her face. It was unnaturally human in resemblance and equally beautiful, with a small yet pointed nose, soft cheeks, and large eyes of shining emerald. Of course, unnaturally human beauty didn't only apply to her facial features, as she sported lean musculature across her whole body that would put even the best female Hunters to shame, large and well-sculpted breasts the size of Mosswines adorned her chest in full nudity, wide hips that would put a Plesioth to shame, powerful thighs that looked large and strong enough to crush trees between them and both of these were supporting a pronounced bubble butt; the large cheeks of soft fat currently bouncing freely were roughly the size of a Great Jagras'(s) head, only much more jiggly.

  
  


Giant monster girl being shocking enough on its own aside, there was one glaring aspect of her that seemed to draw its own attention: The fact of the matter was that she was sporting a comically large stomach that was big enough to contain the likes of two Bazelguese. And it wasn't purely fat, as there were several distinct shapes bulging it out from within: monsters from all across the Elder's Recess were currently in the middle of being made into this particular creature's own living sustenance - to be broken down into a meaty slurry before being converted into so much  _ fat _ . Brian gulped hard as he watched her stomach shift and slosh noisily as its contents violently struggled.

_ "Okaaaaaaaay then, this wasn't a part of the plan! Like, at all! Kill a lava swimming lizard-fish, THAT was the plan, not play a game of 20 questions with myself about a giant, sexy, monster lady that can eat other monsters alive! Oh Gogsdamnit brain, don't call it sexy!" _

Brian slowly stood up and began to slowly step closer; she hadn't noticed him yet and her back was facing his way as she began to do some simple stretches. While he made his cautious approach, several times he couldn’t stop himself from staring at, well,  _ her. _ There was just so MUCH of her that his subconscious mind couldn’t decide on what to stare at. Her massive legs, monster-sized ass, or that  _ huge  _ churning belly she had sagging under her as she bent over, her tail lashing the air as she stretched her thick, powerful legs behind her.

_ CRUNCH! _

Brian swore to himself as he felt something crack under his foot; he'd been so distracted that he hadn't even noticed a Bombeetle crossing his path with a condensed ball of 'Bomb Pods'. The shell crunched noisily and sent the beetle scattering away, but thankfully he hadn't detonated the explosive payload inside. Unfortunately, that wouldn't really matter all that much though as the giantess heard the noise and turned her head back to look. An awkward silence filled the air as the two stared at one another.

“Well.  _ Helloooooooooooo~” _ The giant monstress cooed after a moment, a grin of razor-sharp teeth stretching almost literally from ear to ear. Brian felt his brain fizz out; what was he supposed to say to  _ that? _ But his reluctance to respond seemed to be just amusement to the gigantic woman, and she made a slow, deliberate show of turning herself around and waltzing toward him, every curve of her huge hips, breasts, and huge belly bouncing and swaying one way or another while the ground shook with every step she took. The young man felt the color drain from his face as she towered over him, his Dual Blades clattering to the floor as he lost his grip on them.

“So you’re one of those hunters I’ve been hearing about,” The gigantic scaly woman purred, leaning up against an equally massive rock pillar with her weight, making it groan. “Hmm. Can’t say I’m too impressed~”

Brian was at a loss for words; sputtering out half formed words as his brain struggled to process the reality being suddenly thrust into his face. "I… er, am… I'm kind of a... new guy…" He managed to get out weakly. 

“Aww, and you’re all by yourself hunting for dangerous creatures? So unfair…” The giantess purred, angling herself downward juuuuust a little so her tremendous bust wobbled above her gurgling belly; its contents having already lost definition. “A big, hungry monster like me could  _ effortlessly  _ snap you up like a tasty little morsel~”

There were things Brian did like and things he didn’t like about, well, this entire situation. The way the huge draconic woman drooled and slipped her long tongue out from her massive teeth fell solidly in the latter category.

_ "Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit! Think Brian, think! The Guild has to know about her, and that sure as shit isn't going to happen anytime soon if you get eaten on the spot! There has to be something-" _

His mind halted in its tracks as he remembered something; he was still standing right on top of a patch of Bomb Pods, freshly cracked open and ready to fire. He needed a distraction if he wanted to grab them. He could try to flatter her… but that had a snowball's chance in hell of actually working. So he went with Plan B. He slowly looked around and suddenly snapped his head off to the right.

"Hey, is that another Lava- oh shit, that's a Banbaro!"

Fate dictated that he would have a distraction today, as a Banbaro would suddenly come in out of nowhere sniffing around the place. The giant looked over in confusion, and Brian took his chance; he snatched up the Bomb Pods from underneath his foot, slotted them into his slinger, and just hauled ass back the way he came. He'd quickly hear the tell tale sounds of a woman's unbridled fury as he began his slide down the hill, but as he reached the bottom, he lost his balance and tumbled rather painfully into a heap, with the perfect view to look back up the hill from upside down. He then saw the 'Amazon Agnaktor' poke her head over, her visage twisted into a snarl.

"I reallyyyyyy don't like it when food runs away, so you better stay there long enough for me to park my fat butt on you!" She snarled as she began to make her way down the hill. Now normally the young Hunter would never have said no if a sexy girl offered to park her rump right onto his body… but he was more than confident that an act from a woman like this would reduce him to paste. Having left his weapons up top in his hurry, he did the only thing he could think of: he raised his slinger and unloaded the natural explosives uphill. Two struck her knee and one into her face, making her, simultaneously, yelp from the surprise attack, and lose her footing… sending her sliding down the hill face first anyways. Fast. 

Brian barely had time to open his mouth to shout before his vision went orange, and his mouth tasted spicy ramen. His head swirled and his vision blurred as he felt the infinitely uncomfortable sensation of something very large and very warm being forced down his throat… and then stopping suddenly as something soft hit his face. He slowly blinked, trying to shake the stars out of his eyes.

_ "...Boobs. Those are very large boobs." _

Two large and  _ very _ familiar round objects bounced in front of his face only inches away, their bright red skin glistening with sweat. He then suddenly realized that his stomach was full; overwhelmingly so in fact. He tried to look down at it, but couldn't see past the massive tits blocking his view. That's when it clicked.

_ "Oh fuck, I'm eating her! And why does she taste so goooooood?!" _

He tried to push her out at first, but quickly realized that was: A. Impossible, as she was far too heavy. And B. Stupid, as he'd than have to deal with her at point blank range with nothing to prevent her from eating  _ him _ . Left with no other options, he swallowed hard and pulled those massive teats even closer, to where they were pressing against his face.

_ "Can't breathe! Can't breathe! Can't breathe! Hrrrk!" _

Another gulp, and he felt softer flesh squish against his teeth, followed by a soft squeak and a moan emanating from his gut. A blush formed on his face, but he kept swallowing in order to keep breathing, a low moan escaping him as he did so; they were softer than any bread he'd ever had before and it was amazing to chew on them. Her massive breasts jiggled like like mad as they were compacted down his throat; nipples as big as the young man's head brushed against his teeth that he couldn't help but nibble on, making the lady squirm and moan even harder, her feet kicking aggressively against the stone ground. A few more swallows, and Brian was able to relax a little bit… only to pale as he realized that his next obstacle was her stomach. It was still the same size as before, but its contents had been already reduced to a soft mush that needed to be processed. With a grunt, he began to engulf the small hill.

_ "Got to- _ ULP! _ -get this- _ GLRK! _ -damn belly- _ GRK! _ -down, and fast!" _

It took him a couple of hot minutes, a lot of nibbling/bolting, and a near black out, but eventually he managed to best the wobbling mountain and send it packing down his throat; with it out of the way, he could finally see around him… including just how absolutely  _ enormous  _ his stomach had gotten with so much monster meat filling it up; he looked like a Zamtrios that had blown itself up. Or more accurately, an incredibly stuffed Great Jagras. He shook his head and continued his work, stretching his jaws wider once more as he began to engulf that bubbly ass set before him. It was  chewy ; squishing nicely under his teeth as he pulled the (almost literally) smoking hot ass further into his mouth. A hard swallow brought almost half of it in, bulging his cheeks out like a chipmunk's. Then another swallow to get past the crest and bring the entirety of it into his mouth. He savored their springiness for a few moments before gulping hard, sending their entirety down his throat and condemning the woman to her fate. All that was left was her wriggling legs and tail, and those were easy enough to bolt down, his head tilted back and letting gravity help them just slide right on in, kicking and fighting uselessly all the way down until only the tail tip and feet were left…

_ GULP!!! _

Brian gasped for air as his airway was finally cleared up, letting him finally breathe normally and rest his head against the rocky floor. After giving himself a minute breather, he looked down at himself; his now massive gut was rocking violently; the entire chest section of his armor having been utterly destroyed by the sudden and rapid expansion of his abdomen; the entire thing was as big as an Anjanath, and he could clearly see the woman's outline as it tightly hugged her frame, her every movement visible for him to see. It seemed as though she couldn't really deal him any noteworthy damage, as all her struggles did was force her air up and give him gas.

"...Quest-  _ URRRRRRRRRRRRP!  _ -Complete…" Was all he managed to groan out before slumping back down unconscious, his body needing all the energy it could get to slowly break down this massive meal.

Inside said stomach, the fiery woman grunted and groaned as the walls around her roughly massaged her body and oozed noxious stomach juices that seeped around her lower half, but with her own massive stomach hindering her own movements, there was little she could do to begin with. Eventually, between the dwindling oxygen supply and the woman's own faltering hopes, her struggling eventually slowed and came to a stop.

"Well played… my new king." Were her last words before she drifted off into permanent unconsciousness. Outside, the young man's stomach growled happily as its meal finally settled down, allowing it to work in earnest; her hardened scales and thick skin proving no match for the power of an earnest digestive system, her outline slowly softening up and disappearing over the course of minutes, leaving only a purely round yet colossal dome that gurgled noisily, before than beginning to shrink rather rapidly.

…

Hellion tapped his foot impatiently as he looked over at his friend's handler; a rather cute Wyvernian, who silently held up five fingers before going back to her book. The older Hunter groaned softly; it shouldn't take this long to take down an Agnaktor with the gear he had on, and he hadn't carted once, so what was the problem? With a groan, he turned to grab up his weapon…

_ THOOM. THOOM. THOOM. THOOM. _

Hellion paused as he heard the thundering steps in the distance, of which the aforementioned steps were drawing closer. A lost Banbaro? No, it walked faster than that. Fulgur Anjanath? Not heavy enough. It might be a Gravios, but they never came up to the crystal areas. So what…

And then he saw Brian's flushing red face crest the hill that led to the way out of the Elder's Recess… and then the rest of him.

The young man had gained a massive influx of nutrients from devouring the enormous, prey-laden monster girl. His armor now completely destroyed and leaving him naked, he was now a towering 25 feet tall, easily making him the biggest thing in the area save Elder Dragons and the occasional wandering deer-moose. His entire lean frame was gone, having been transformed into a powerful strong-fat frame from so much girl meat having been packed into it; his arms and legs were as wide around as the Admiral himself, made soft looking by fat, but it was obvious they held powerful muscles underneath. His chest and shoulders had gotten wide and bulky, with slabs of soft yet mighty muscle making up his gut, and yet they were still stretched out by the presence of a pot belly as big as a wagon cart, though he held it all up with ease as the easily more defined tectonic muscles on his back were obviously more than just for show. He had a  _ meaty  _ butt jutting out like a shelf from behind his Plesioth-shaming hips, jiggling and wobbling tremendously with every movement he took. The two mighty orbs of fat were as big as Aptonoth torsos, and more than capable of crushing small monsters beneath them should he decide to have a seat… and it went without saying that his genitals had received their own fair share of the weight as well, as his cock was now a 5 foot monster as thick as a human's arm even while soft, with fat-laden testicles as big as a pair of Conchu to match. To top it all off, he'd gained the mighty tail of his meal, which was currently dragging across the ground.

Hellion stared.

"...You okay man?"

"Y-Yea… I got the monster, but, ah… I don't think I'll be able to carve it." Brian remarked in embarrassment as he did his best to try and cover his extremities, his gut bubbling softly in contentment. Hellion sighed as he slowly dragged a hand down his helmeted face.

"We'll… we'll talk about it later, once we get you some clothes that'll fit you. Seeing as flying back isn't an option, I'll help ya walk back."

"...Thanks man."

"Don't mention it."

As Brian walked back, while doing his best to blatantly ignore how his handler was staring up at his colossal nuts and swaying, wobbling butt from behind with bright red cheeks and a glazed over look in her eyes, a thought came to him.

_ "...Wonder if there’s other monster girls like her out there… and I wonder what they’d taste like…" _


End file.
